


Again and Again

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creampie, Kinktober, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: "You don't have to stop.""Baby, I'm not going to keep going when you just came. It'll be too much," he said. He ran his hand through Eddie's hair gently and Eddie melted into his touch. God, Richie was too nice to him. He brought Richie down into a kiss, one of his hands reaching down so he could position Richie's cock back at his hole."I can take it, Rich. I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel."





	Again and Again

When they were younger and just starting to explore the sexual side of their relationship, Eddie had assumed that it was his inexperience that caused him to come so quickly. They were kids, though, so it wasn't exactly a big deal. Sure he was a little embarrassed, but considering they mostly stuck to hand jobs with a few blow jobs now and again, it was easy enough to just then focus on getting Richie off. But as they got older, and they started trying out more things, Eddie realized that just seemed to be how he was. Especially when they had anal sex. Normally, Richie would only have just begun and as soon as he hit Eddie's prostate, he'd be done for.  
  
And Richie, being the gentleman he actually was, would pull out and take care of himself some other way.  
  
Now, Eddie wasn't complaining about their sex life. It was great, honestly. Even when they spent the entire time bickering. He was worried that Richie might be disappointed with it, though. He could see Richie getting bored of him eventually and finding a partner that wasn't so bad in bed. It might not have happened yet, but someday it might. Richie annoyed him sometimes, but Eddie loved him more than anything else, and he couldn't lose him. He decided that he had to do something to get better at sex.  
  
Could someone get better at sex? Well, if you could, he could do it.  
  
Next time they found themselves falling into bed, he was determined to keep going and make Richie feel good.  
  
Of course, he came in like five minutes and Richie was already pulling away.  
  
"Rich, no!" he yelled out. Richie stared at him, looking concerned. "You don't have to stop."  
  
"Baby, I'm not going to keep going when you just came. It'll be too much," he said. He ran his hand through Eddie's hair gently and Eddie melted into his touch. God, Richie was too nice to him. He brought Richie down into a kiss, one of his hands reaching down so he could position Richie's cock back at his hole.  
  
"I can take it, Rich. I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel."  
  
"Is that what this is about? Oh, Eds, you make me feel so good. You don't have to worry about that. But if you really do want to keep going?"  
  
"Yeah. Please?"  
  
"Okay, baby. You know I'm always up for trying something new."  
  
Richie pushed back in and started moving slowly so as to not hurt Eddie. Even then, though, it was like every sensation had been multiplied by ten. It felt amazing. Eddie could feel himself starting to get hard again as Richie's cock brushed up against his prostate, and it didn't go unnoticed by Richie. He reached down to take a hold of Eddie's cock and started to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Eddie hoped that since he had already come once that he'd last longer, but it was almost too much and he couldn't stop himself. He cried out as he came again, spilling across Richie's hand.  
  
"Oh my God, Rich, that was amazing."  
  
"Yeah? I thought so too. Did you still want to keep going? Or have you had your fill yet?"  
  
"No, baby, please. Keep fucking me. So good."  
  
He was babbling, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Especially not when Richie started moving once more, and if he felt that it had felt fantastic after the first orgasm, it was like electricity now. There was no way he could get hard again, but that wouldn't stop him from enjoying the pleasure he got from Richie fucking him until he came. Richie himself was getting close -- Eddie could tell -- and so Eddie tried to pull out all the stops to help Richie along. He trailed his lips up his neck before sucking on the sensitive spot behind Richie's ear. He was so focused on that, he hadn't really noticed that Richie's fingers were dancing down his stomach toward his cock _again_.  
  
"God, baby, you're amazing. You gonna come again for me?"  
  
"Wha?" Eddie mumbled, and then moaned out as Richie grabbed his cock. "Oh no. It's too much, Rich. I don't think..."  
  
"I think you can, baby. You can give me one more."  
  
Eddie's cock felt like it was honestly chafing, and he tried to swat Richie's hand away, but they both knew that he didn't really mean it. If he wanted to stop, he would have honestly thrown Richie right off of him.  
  
God, he could feel some drool dripping down his chin, and he didn't even care that he was literally a slobbering mess. He shouted so loud when he came that he was sure their neighbors must have heard, and then everything went white. He had to blink his eyes a few times before he was able to make out Richie who had slumped forward on top of him.  
  
"Baby, I'm so sorry," he was saying, words muffled by Eddie's collar bone.  
  
"What are you sorry about? That was the best sex I've ever had. Not that everything else we've ever done wasn't good," he added quickly. "I'm just glad that we can still both enjoy ourselves even longer."  
  
"Oh, me too. Absolutely. But it was just so hot when you kept coming and I haven't really had experience with it, so I, uh... I didn't pull out in time."  
  
"Oh. _Oh._ Alright, so we're going to have to clean me out. That's not so bad. I am _not_ going to freak out about this."  
  
Richie laughed softly as he propped himself up on his elbow.  
  
"I'm glad you're not freaking out," he said, although they both knew Eddie was definitely freaking out a little bit. "I'm more so worried about cleaning you out when you're already pretty sensitive, but we really can't let it go."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're looking out for me, but you're right. Let's go and get this over with."  
  
"Just please don't get turned on again. I don't think I can take anymore. Unlike you, stud."  
  
Unfortunately, Richie was able to dodge the pillow Eddie sent flying at his head.


End file.
